Gingka Hagane
"Een beyblade's kracht draait niet alleen om aanvallen en uithoudingsvermogen, het valt aan met de gevoelens van de blader waarmee hij verbonden is, alsof alle kracht van de kosmos erin werd gegoten. Je moet je hart zo groot als de sterrenhemel erin zetten." Uiterlijk Gingka heeft donker rood tekelig haar. Hij draagt een blauwe haarband met een tekening van een mythisch wezen, Pegasus, erop. Hij heeft goud-bruine ogen en een gebroken neus dat waarschijnlijk veroorzaakt is door het bladen. Zijn gebruikelijke outfit bestaat uit een lange witte sjaal rond zijn nek, een korte blauwe jasje met korte mouwen, een gewone oranje shirt, witte met blauwe handschoenen, een rode en bruine riem rond zijn middel, dat een zakje heeft voor zijn beyblade, zwarte skinny jeans, en rode met marineblauwe schoenen. De witte lange sjaal moet Pegasus's vleugels voorstellen. Hij houdt zijn beyblade zakje op zijn riem zodat hij die kan gebruiken wanneer het nodig is. Als volwassene is Gingka's uiterlijk wel wat veranderd. Zijn haar is een beetje korter, maar er zijn twee lokken die over zijn bandana liggen. Zijn pleister is weg en zijn gezicht staat serieuzer, maar nog steeds mer een glimlach. Hij draagt een shirt zonder mouwen en een blauw jackje met daaronder een donkere skinny jeans en zwarte schoenen. Als accesoire's draagt hij nog steeds zijn sjaal, maar die is langer en gescheurd aan ieder uiteinden, en zijn handschoenen. Persoonlijkheid Gingka is aardig persoon. Ongeacht wie er voor hem staat, vijand of vriend, probeert hij toch aardig en rustig over te komen. Gingka is heel hyperactief. Hij is altijd opgewonden en daardoor dus hyperactief. Niemand weet waarom en sommigen denken dat hij gewoon gek is, maar ach, dat boeit hem niet. Hij kan ook kalm zijn als hij wil, meestal komt dit voor als ze over serieusere zaken bezig zijn. Natuurlijk kan hij ook serieus doen, maar hij is altijd meer bezig met zijn kinderlijke kanten. Want tja, je leeft maar één keer in je leven. Dus geniet er van. Gingka wordt ook gezien als een grappenmaker, want hij is heel grappig de hele tijd. Dit is omdat hij nogal klunzig doet de hele tijd. Soms wordt er ook gelachen met zijn pleister en bandana, maar dat boeit hem niet. Voor de rest is er nog zijn verslaving aan hamburgers. Serieus, dat is niet normaal. Als het nog erger wordt, brengen zijn vrienden hem naar de psychiater. Zo erg is het dus. Later, als volwassene, is Gingka anders dan eerst. Hij is vele rustiger en serieuser dan toen hij een kind was. Zijn hyperactief gedrag is nog steeds als hij opgewonden is, maar dat komt zelden voor. Bladen doet hij nog steeds, maar minder. Nu is hij meer bezig met zijn baan en zijn gezin. Hij wilt hen zo gelukkig maken als mogelijk. Zijn verslaving aan hamburgers is er nog steeds, maar is verminderd. Nu is hij ook bezitterig rond zijn vrouw en hebberig ook. Ook is hij meer een beetje een perv geworden, een beetje maar. Geschiedenis Gingka is geboren in het dorpje Koma, het beyblade dorp, op 1 januari. Gingka heeft daar een grote tijd van zijn leven gewoond. In die tijd heeft hij Myuu leren kennen. Gingka heeft toen Ryuga ook leren kennen. Ze werden beste vrienden. Toen hij hoorde dat hun dorp werd aangevallen en er geen overlevende meer waren, huilde hij over zijn vrienden, maar was er al snel overheen en vergat hen meteen. Na een paar jaar stormde Ryuga samen met Doji Koma binnen en stalen de verboden bey: L-Drago. En Ryuga had Gingka's vader vermoordt, wel dat dacht hij dan. Daarom ging hij op reis en leerde Kenta & CO kennen. Toen zag hij Ryuga weer en probeerde hem te verslaan, maar dat mislukte. Tijdens de gevechts bladers was hij toch in staat om van hem te winnen. Hij won het WK en vernietigde Zigurat's plan. Nadien werd hij een Legendarische Blader, Blader van de 4 Seizoenen: Herfst. Na het gevecht tegen Rago, nadat Ryuga terugkeerde, werden hij en Ryuga 'kameraden' en vormde samen met hem, Tsuki en Yu Team Gan Gan Galaxy. In verloop leerde hij Myuu kennen. Relatie Myuu Sama Myuu is Gingka crush en enige liefde in zijn ogen. Dit gebeurde nadat Myuu hem kustte bij hun ontmoeting. Toen Gingka werd toen opslag verliefd op haar. Daarna haatte Myuu Gingka en Gingka wist niet waarom. Na een tijdje wilde hij het opgeven. Maar toen Aki met hem flirtte en hij haar onbewust aandacht gaf, ontdekte hij dat hij Myuu jaloers maakte. Hij kreeg weer hoop en vroeg Aki uit. Maar wat hij niet wist, is dat hij Myuu diep kwetste en haar hart brak. Gingka wist ook niet waarom Myuu hem daarna vermijdde. Hij probeerde met haar te praten, maar Ryuga wilde hel niet meer in haar buurt en zij ook niet. Gingka voelde zich heel verdrietig. Hij probeerde niet meer aan haar te denken en probeerde om met haar terug vrienden te worden. Maar na een tijdje kon hij het niet meer aan en vertelde zijn onverklaarlijk gevoelens voor haar. Myuu vertelde ook haar liefde voor hem en hij werd overspoeld door vreugde. Ze werden eindelijk een koppel. Na een paar maanden, nadat Gingka erachter kwam dat ze een draak was samen met Myuu, kwam hij een Cearibiaan tegen en die vertelde hem dat samen zijn met Myuu gevaarlijk was voor haar en dat als hij weg ging, ze veilig zou zijn. Gingka geloofde hem blindelings en maakte het uit met Myuu, voor haar veiligheid. Na een half jaar kwam hij te weten dat de Caeribiaan loog en smeekte Myuu om hem terug te nemen. Tot zijn verbazing nam ze hem meteen terug, maar hij wist dat ze hem niet meer geloofde toen hij zei dat hij van hara hield. Vanaf toen probeert hij zijn liefde te bewijzen voor haar. Ryuga Sama Gingka's relatie met Ryuga was op het begin heel slecht omdat ze niets anders dan haat voor elkaar hadden. Maar na Lightinning L-Drago te hebben verslagen, en te weten dat Ryo Hagane nog leefde, konden de twee het beter met elkaar vinden en hun relatie groeide. Ryuga werd vaak gezien als hij Gingka raad gaf in Metal Masters en Metal Fury. Nadat Ryuga Gingka versloeg in Metal Masters, vertelde Ryuga Gingka dat hij zijn Blader Spirit moest vinden, later hielp hij Gingka de Spiral Core te vernietigen. In Metal Fury, na Gingka weer te verslaan, zei hij dat Gingka sterker moest worden. Gingka wist dat Ryuga hen nooit zag als "kameraden", maar Gingka bevestigt het feit dat Ryuga hem het meest had geholpen om de beste Blader in de wereld te worden, en dat Ryuga sterker is dan een van hen. Kyoya Tategami Gingka en Kyoya's relatie was slecht sinds het allereerste begin. Kyoya is meerdere keren door Gingka verslagen, en is vastbesloten om Gingka te verslaan maar is er nooit in geslaagd. Hij heeft zelfs één van zijn special moves gemaakt om Gingka te kunnen verslaan, maar faalda weer. Maar tijdens het WK, echter, was hij in staat om gelijk te staan met Gingka in het eerste Beyblade Wereld Kampioenschap. Voor dit gevecht vertelde hij Gingka dat hij heel hard had getraind om een manier te vinden om Pegasus te laten stoppen met spinnen en dat hij een manier had gevonden. Gingka lijkt ook te denken dat Kyoya een goede rivaal is. Na een tijdje kwam hij weer tevoorschijn, weer vastbesloten om Gingka te verslaan, maar weer was het gelijkstand. Dit laat zien dat er een goede rivaliteit bestaat tussen twee sterke bladers. Na Ryuga, is Kyoya Tategami Gingka's grootste rivaal. Battles Beyblade *'Storm Leone 145ES: Gingka's allereerste beyblade.' *'Storm Pegasus 105HF: Gingka's tweede beyblade.' *'Galaxy Pagasus W105R²F: Gingka's derde beyblade.' *'Big Bang Pegasus F:D: Gingka's vierde en huidige beyblade.' *'Samurai Pegasus W105R2F: Gingka's bey in seizoen 2.' Special move's *'Starblast Attack' *'Tornado Wing' *'Full Power' *'Storm Bringer' *'Galaxy Nova' *'Star Booster Attack' *'Stardust Driver' *'Mode Change' *'Final Drive' *'Big Bang Tornado' *'Shining Wing' *'Super Cosmic Nova' Citaten *"Go Pegasus!" *"Ik heb zin in HAMBURGERS!!!" *"Een beyblade's kracht draait niet alleen om aanvallen en uithoudingsvermogen, het valt aan met de gevoelens van de blader waarmee hij verbonden is, alsof alle kracht van de kosmos erin werd gegoten. Je moet je hart zo groot als de sterrenhemel erin zetten." *"Dat maakt de Blader Spirit!" *"Het maakt niet uit wat je bent. Je bent wie je bent en dat is het belangrijkste." (Tegen Myuu) *"Er is altijd gezegd dat mensen op een dag vinden waar ze thuis horen en ik heb dat gevonden. Dit is mijn thuis. Bij jullie, de magische wezens, en bij niemand anders. Bij jou, dat is mijn thuis. Zonder jou is de wereld gewoon een plek waar ik ben geweest. Jij bent mijn wereld, Myuu. Mijn licht." (Tegen Myuu) Trivia *Gingka (Ginga) is Japans voor "Melkweg". **Het is ook straattaal voor "Rooie of rooie kop". *Hagane is Japans voor "Staal". Het verwijst naar de Metal Saga Beyblade Fusion Wiel/Metal Wiel. *Gingka houdt ervan om op TV te komen. *Hij houdt er ook van om tijd te verspillen aan het eten van vlees en hamburgers. Hij haat hotdogs met het gedacht: "Hotdogs zijn voor watjes.". *Gingka verdient de titel No 1 Blader in de wereld want hij versloeg Rago en Rago had Ryuga verslagen. Dus technisch gezien is Gingka de sterkste blader. *Ironisch genoeg, traint Gingka vele minder dan Kyoya Tategami, maar toch is hij sterker dan hem. *Zelfs voordat hij een Legendarische Blader werd, had Gingka een blauwe aura om hem heen wanneer hij en Pegasus tot het limiet werden gedreven. Hij bevestigde dit als zijn "Blader Spirit". Galerij Gingka Metal Fury.png Ginga_Hagane.jpg Gingka, Hyoma and Hoykuto.jpg Gingka with his Dad and Hyoma.jpg Gingka Adult.jpg Gingka smiles at me.jpg Kyoya and Gingka are fighting (really fighting!!!).png Mijn Gingka'tje was ziek!!!!!.jpg Myuu and Gingka kiss.jpg Gingka en Kyoya hebben ruzie.jpg Gingka and his friends.jpg Gingka 4d.png Gingka in Paijs 2.jpg Ryuga and Gingka in a dojo.jpg Gingka kinderachtig maar schattig.jpg Gingka x Myuu.jpg Gingka.huilt.omdat Myuu het uitgemaakt heeft.jpg Madoka wilde zich voorstellen aan Myuu, maar Gingka was haar voor.jpg Gingka smilyng at Myuu.jpg Gingka smile's when he's talking to Ryuga.jpg Gingka praat met Ryuga.png Gingka looking at Myuu's happines.jpg Gingka is runing to Myuu.PNG Gingka is posing cool for Myuu.jpg Gingka is climing a mountain for saving Myuu.png Gingka is boos omdat ze Myuu pijn doen.jpg Gingka en Masamune luisteren naar Myuu.jpg Gingka designt.jpg Gingka met zijn prachtige pegasus.jpg Gingka crying for Myuu.png Gingka in cool pose.jpg Ryuga (big brother), Gingka (boyfriend) and Kyoya (Tsuki's boyfriend).png Categorie:Personage's Categorie:© All Rights Reserved